ezbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity
Overview Electricity as a whole plays as large part in the current version of Rust. Some examples of the things that you can create are light systems, door controllers, door camper alarms, and minicopter garages! Electrical Basics Even the most advanced players once started at the basics, so without further a due, let's get into it! Everything electrical requires power to operate, but most pieces only require 1 power to use them. Power can only be generated by solar panels, wind turbines, or generators. Each of these power sources produces a variety of power that can be optimized for different conditions. Power Generation Electricity, which is used to power most electrical components in the game, can be generated from multiple sources. These three sources are solar panels, wind turbines, and generators. Solar Panels Solar panels are the most common type of power source and produce 20 power. Even though solar panels produce 20 power each, they can only generate power during the day, when the sun is out. They take up roughly half the size of a large box and need to have access to the sun in order to generate power. Solar panels are found in common crates and sunken chests. It has been found that by facing your solar panels at 70 degrees and 290 degrees, they will generate more power than by placing them facing east and west. Wind Turbines Wind turbines are the next most common type of power generation and produce an average 75 power. Even though wind turbines generate power all the time, the amount of power they generate depends on the altitude they are at. For reference, higher altitudes generate higher wind speeds. Wind turbines take up an entire 1x1 of surface area. Wind turbines are found in locked crates, elite crates, and military crates. Small Generators Small Generators are the most recent addition to Rust and produce 40 power. Even though they output a constant power of 40, they also consume 250 fuel per hour. They are most commonly found in locked crates, elite crates, and military crates. Branch, Blocker, or Memory Cell? Branch - A branch can be used to detect if power is present in the circuit. This is done by setting the branch output to the desired output or needed level. From there, you will connect the main power to a blocker to allow power contribution when the main power isn't detected. One thing to note is that the branch output is always prioritized over the main output. Blocker - The blocker is an important piece of many circuits because it can be used to prevent power from continuing onwards. The blocker an input, output and a toggle. If nothing is triggering the toggle, power can be connected to the input and then continue out through the output. But, if the toggle is connected to anything more than 1 power, it will prevent the power from the input to the output until there is no more power detected through the toggle. This is a key component in circuits like daylight sensors and backup power. Memory Cell - The memory cell may seem like the scariest controller, but it can be very useful once you use it in a circuit and understand how it works. The memory cell has three states and is dependent on which state will continue on to one of the two outputs. On a memory cell, the state can only be 0, 1, and 2. Assuming the device is only receiving power and has never been powered through any of the side ports, the state will be 0. This means that it is waiting for you to tell it what to do. On the right side of the memory cell, you have Set, Reset, and Toggle. Set will always set the state to 1 when triggered, Toggle will change change between states 1 and 2 when triggered, and Reset resets the state to 0. The two ports are output and inverted output. In state 1, the standard output will be allowed through; in state 2, the inverted output, will instead be allowed through. While in the state of 0, the memory cell will be considered off and not emit a signal.Category:Example Circuits Category:Basic Circuits Category:Advanced Circuits